


WHICH ONE?

by YuliaCho



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 이것도 예전에 장편 생각하고 처음 쓴 글인데 어쩌다가 쓰고 그만뒀는지 모르겠다. 미임파5 소식에 재업해봄.아닥버렁탕. 줄스를 만나기 위해 기다리던 이단이 깨어난 곳은 아무것도 없는 회색 콘크리트 감옥. 그리고 이단의 눈앞에 나타난 두 사람은 그가 너무도 잘 아는 이들.
Relationships: Ethan Hunt/Julia Meade, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt





	WHICH ONE?

이단의 머릿속에 있던 수많은 기억들이 한데얽혀들었다. 그가 생각했던 많은 것들이 빠르게 그를 지나쳤다. 첫 임무의 기억. 먼지때문에 적도 아군도 구분하지 못했던 사막에서의 작전. 프라하, 독일, 파리와 러시아 그리고 두바이가 조각난채로 머리속에서 튀어나오고 사라졌다. 임무, 장소 다음은 사람이었다. 루터, 줄스, 임무를 함께했던 많은 요원들, 이용한 ― 그리고 이용당한 ― 사람들. 그 많은 것들이 지나가자 드디어 저 멀리서 빛이 보이기 시작했다. 반사적으로 방어자세를 취하고 뻑뻑한 눈꺼풀을 움직였다.

처음으로 눈에 보이는 건 회색 콘크리트 벽이었다. 한동안 감고있었던 눈을 깜빡이면서 다친곳이 없는지 확인했다. 어딘가 부딪혔던 모양인지 손과 발의 이곳저곳이 쑤셔왔다. _한창일때는 아무리 굴러도 이정도까지는 아니었는데, 역시 늙은건가._ 머리를 두어 번 흔들고는 나동그라져있던 몸을 일으켰다. 쓰라리거나 한눈에 보기에도 다친곳은 없었다. 일으키다가 멈칫, 혹시나 인기척이 있는지 살펴보았다. 장소는 이상하리만치 조용했다. 방은 사면이 전부 회색 콘크리트로 막혀있었고, 현재위치와 고도를 알아볼 수 있는 작은 창문도 없었다. 오직 그의 눈에 보이는 건 벽지도 바르지 않은 천장, 바닥, 벽뿐이었다. 천장에 점점이 뚫려있는 구멍은 환기구일테고 맞은편 벽 한쪽에는 창문도 아무것도 없는 철문이 있었다. 자신이 이곳에 있는 이유가 ‘회유'거나 '심문’, 더 나아가서 '고문'이라면 좀 더 그럴듯한 소품이 있어야만 했다. 예를들면 물고문을 하기 위한 욕조나 양동이, 전기고문을 위한 도구라던가. 그 흔한 의자따위도 없었다. 그냥 빈 공간이었다. 천장에는 갓을 씌운 백열등이 혼자 동그라니 매달려있었다.

그제서야 젖은 콘크리트 냄새가 코에 느껴졌다. 오래되지 않은 냄새였다. 짧게는 몇주, 길게는 한두달 이내에 이 작은 감옥 ― 아무것도 없다는 점과 자신이 이곳에 갇혀있으니 감옥밖에 다른 답이 없었다 ― 이 지어진 게 확실했다. 도대체 왜? 자신이 아무리 성적이 좋은 IMF 요원이라고 해도 이렇게까지 할 필요는 없었다. 지금까지 위장을 들킨 요원들이 그러했듯이, 어둡고 작고 더러운 고문실에서 고통을 죽을때까지 참아내는게 그가 지금 겪어야 할 수순이었다.

위장? 아니 자신은 깨어나기 전까지 어떠한 임무도 수행하고있지 않은 상태였다. 무언가에 정통으로 맞은건지 울리는 머리로 이단이 생각해낸 것은 기절하기 전에 하고 있던 일이었다. 루터의 암호화된 전신을 받고, 그는 몇달만에 줄스의 얼굴을 보기위해 D.C. 근교의 까페에서 기다리고 있었다. 그녀가 위험해지는 것은 절대로 원하지 않았기 때문에 그는 긴급연락수단만을 남겨둔 오프(off)상태였다. 그녀를 기다리다 순간적으로 눈앞이 깜깜해졌고, 그 이후에는 어떤것도 기억이 나지 않았다. 자신을 이곳으로 데려온 사람이 누구고 어떤목적으로 접근했든지간에 그 장소에 나오기로 한 줄스도 위험에 노출되어 있을터였다.

머릿속은 점점 복잡해져왔지만 아무것도 해결되는 건 없었다. 상황이 변화하기만을 침착하게 기다려야 했다. 그렇게 생각한 바로 그 순간, 등 뒤에서 귀에 거슬리는 소리가 들렸다. 자세를 바로잡고 소리가 나는곳을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 간수의 창문도 없는 육중한 철문이 삐걱이면서 열렸다. 그리고 들어온 사람은,

##

“줄스!”

철문은 이내 닫혔지만 이단은 줄리아를 껴안을 뿐이었다. 그녀는 아무말도 하지 않은 채 이단을 꼭 끌어안았다. 포옹을 풀고 이단은 바로 그녀의 상태를 확인했다. 최근에 생긴것이 확실한 얼굴의 푸른 멍과 손목에 쓸린 상처, 손 여기저기에 보이는 상처들이 그의 가슴을 아프게했다. 자신은 훈련받은 요원이었지만 그녀는 민간인이었다. 아무리 위험한 상황에 처한 적이 있다고 해도, 그건 단순한 '경험'일 뿐이었다.

“줄스, 당신 괜찮은거야?”

“이단, 오 이단…”

“어떻게 여기까지 왔는지 기억해?”

“모르겠어…이단.”

줄리아는 고개를 모로저었다. 이단이 그녀에게 느낀것은 두려움이 아니라 혼란스러움이었다. 그녀는 그를 보더니 손으로 그의 얼굴을 매만졌다. 가만히 쓰다듬는 줄리아의 손이 떨리는 것을 이단은 느낄 수 있었다. 줄리아의 눈동자는 이리저리 흔들리고 있었다. 그녀는 작게 경련하는 입술사이로 숨을 짧게 쉬었다. 침을 삼키고서 그녀는 말을 다시하기 시작했다. 흔들리던 눈이 이단의 얼굴을 똑바로 보았다.

“이단, 믿을 수 없겠지만 나를 가두고 당신을 가둔 건 당신도 잘 아는 사람이야.”

“그걸 어떻게 당신이 아는거야? 당신은 그때 그 토끼발 운운했던 놈 빼고는 이 위험대상들의 얼굴이나 이름 한 톨도 모를텐데.”

“아니야, 이단. 이들은 당신이 생각 하는 그런 사람들이 아니야.”

줄리아는 다시 한번 숨을 짧게 내뱉고 들이마시고는 말을 계속했다.

“나를 여기까지 데리고 온 건 루터였어.”

“뭐? 아니야. 내가 루터에게 연락한거야. 몇달만에 당신을 보려고 보안이 가장 강력한 방법으로 연락한 거였다고. 중간에 누가 가로챌 일은 없-”

이단은 순간 멈칫했다. 줄리아와의 연락을 위해 사용한 불규칙 전파는 이제는 아무도 사용하지 않는 구시대의 유물이었다. 가끔 전파가 민간인에게 잡힌다고 해도 암호를 풀 수 없기 때문에 어떤 첨단통신보다도 안전했다. 게다가 이 방법을 통해 그가 연락하는 대상은 오직 루터뿐이었다. 지금 현역으로 일하는 대부분의 요원들은 젊기 때문에 이런 구소련의 잔재따윈 몰랐다. 그런데 그런 통신이 뚫렸다는 건, 누군가 이 방법을 알 수 있을 정도의 연령대인 사람이 알아냈든가 아니면-

“…루터.”

“당신이 있기로 한 그 까페에 가보니 항상 있던 자리에 당신은 없고 루터가 있었어. 이단에게 급한 일이 생겼다, 라고만 알려주고는 어서 그곳으로 가야된다고 하는데…뭔가 이상한거야. 내가 요원이 아니니까 자칫하다간 나 때문에 당신까지 위험해 질 수 있을텐데. 까페를 나와서 내가 멈칫거리자 뒤에서 누군가가 내 입을 막았어. 루터는 내 눈앞에서 아무것도 하지 않았어. 그리고 눈을 떠 보니 여기였고.”

줄리아는 계속 말을 하려다가 이내 멈췄다. 이단은 뒷통수를 배트에 얻어맞은 것 같았다. 루터라면 그가 IMF에서 일할 때 부터 함께 한 요원이었다. 자신의 뒤를 맡겨도 안심할 수 있는 그가 줄리아와 자신을 사지에 몰아넣다니, 모든 정황이 맞아 떨어지는데도 이단은 믿을 수가 없었다.

“다른사람의 얼굴은 본 적이 있어?”

“눈을 떠 보니 지금 이 곳과 똑같은 방 안이었는데, 누군가 있었어. 나는 처음보는 얼굴이었는데 나에 대해서 안다고 했어. 당신과 함께 일한 적이 있다고도 했고.”

“뭐?”

루터만 그런것이 아니었다. 그녀가 모르는 다른 요원, 아니 어쩌면 IMF 요원들 중 일부가 누군가에게 포섭당한 것일수도 있었다. 도대체 무엇때문에? 이 장소도, 줄리아도, 하나같이 자신이 무엇인가 중요한 것을 알고있다는 전제하에 벌어질 만한 일이었다. 이단의 머릿속은 어떤것도 명확히 파악해 내지 못한 채 물음표만 떠다녔다. 하지만 그녀가 일단 무사하다는 것이 무엇보다도 이단을 안심시켰다. 그녀의 손을 꼭 잡고 어떻게 하면 이 곳을 빠져나갈 수 있는지 생각해야했다. 그의 생각에 대답이라도 한 듯, 다시 육중한 철문이 열리고 또 한 사람이 모습을 드러냈다. 이단은 자신이 헛것을 보고 있는 거라고 생각했다. 그와 마찬가지로 들어온 사람을 본 줄리아는 잡고있던 이단의 손을 꼭 쥐었다.

“이, 이단…그야. 내가 모른다던 사람. 날 협박한 사람…”

이단의 눈 앞에 있는 사람은 최근에 임무를 함께 수행했던 요원이었다. 전 국장님의 차에서 자신을 IMF 수석분석가라고 소개한 그. 윌리엄 브란트였다.

##

“브란트, 이게 도대체 무슨 상황인거지?”

“우선 제 말좀 들어봐요 이단-”

“도대체 내 아내가, 그것도 나랑 함께 IMF 요원들한테 잡혀온건데, 왜!”

이단은 지금 상황이 믿기지 않는 듯 브란트를 향해 소리질렀다. 상기된 그의 얼굴에서 믿었던 요원들을 향한 분노가 느껴졌다. 하지만 브란트는 그쯤은 이미 예상했다는 듯이 조용히 이단을 바라 볼 뿐이었다. 상황이 믿기지 않는 듯 이리저리 시선을 다른 곳으로 향하며 발걸음을 움직이던 이단은 이내 줄리아에게 다가가 그녀의 손을 잡고는 다시 브란트를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 브란트는 그제서야 입을 떼었다.

“이단, 제인이 전에 맡았다던 위장임무 기억나요? 일급기밀이라 내용은 모르겠지만.”

“그게 왜 나와 줄스가 이렇게 된 거랑 무슨 상관이 있는건데?”

“북쪽 임무였어요. SVR(러시아 해외정보국) 고위간부를 포섭하는 일이었고요. 명목상으로는 CIA로 중복위장해서 꽤 까다로웠지만, 어쨌든 결과는 성공적이었고 우린 원하는 정보원을 얻고 망명을 도왔죠. 그런데 그 정보원이 IMF에 대한 정보가 있다는거에요. CIA라면 IMF쪽에다가 급할 때 써먹을 수 있다나 뭐라나. 그걸 제인이 맡은 게 천만다행이었죠.”

브란트는 말을 잠시 쉬더니 이단을 보던 시선을 줄리아에게 돌렸다. 그는 말을 계속했다.

“그 정보의 요지는 IMF의 요원 중 한명이 이중요원이라는 거였어요. 포섭한 건 아내였고.”

브란트가 줄곧 줄리아만을 보고있자 이단의 시선도 이내 줄리아에게 머물렀다. 줄리아는 불안 한 듯 두 사람을 번갈아 바라보았다. 그녀는 이단의 손을 더 세게 쥐었다.

“이단, 줄리아는 SVR의 위장요원이에요.”

##

“모든 정황이 들어맞아요. 줄리아의 아버지는 러시아 주재 공사관에 근무했었어요. 당시 사고가 있었는데, 양친 모두 돌아가시고 줄리아만 부상을 입은 채 살았죠. 외교부의 도움으로 국내에 정착을 하고, 대학을 다니고 연수나 학회라는 명목으로 유럽에 자주 갔어요. 제인은 그때마다 줄리아가 연락책과 정보를 주고받았을 거라고 확신해요.”

“이단, 전부 거짓말이에요. 내가 그럴리 없잖아요!”

줄리아는 이단을 보며 말했다. 이단은 그녀의 눈에 흐르는 눈물을 닦아주며 뺨을 다독였다.

“쉬쉬, 모두 괜찮아질꺼야 줄스.”

“당신이 임무를 위해 아내를 보호하에 두고 있다는 걸 알고계신 국장님이야 아직 당신이 포섭된 게 아니라고 굳게 믿고계시지만, 다른사람들은 그렇지 않아요. 줄리아는 이미 문서상 살아있는 게 아니니까. 그녀가 맡았던 일을 당신이 대신 한다고 생각하죠. 실제로도 정보는 계속 이동하는게 확인되었어요.”

“그래서 브란트, 받은 명령은 뭐였지?”

조용히 줄리아의 얼굴만 바라보던 이단은 그녀의 손을 놓고 브란트를 돌아보았다. 브란트가 다음에 어떤말을 하건간에, 이단은 그를 절대로 용서할 수 없을 거라는 표정이었다.

“더 이상 썩은 사과를 사과궤짝에 넣어두지 말라, 전부 썩었건 부분만 썩었건 간에 말이죠.”

말을 끝내자마자 브란트는 품속에서 권총을 꺼내들었다. 그리고 이단에게 총구를 겨누었다.

“이단 헌트, 굿바이 마르코.”

그리고 총구가 불을 뿜었다.

##

“멈춰. 이제 남은 건 당신이군요.”

브란트는 이단에게 겨눴던 총구를 줄리아를 향했다. 쓰러진 이단에게 가려던 줄리아는 총을 보고 움직임을 멈추었다.

“당신의 본명이 줄리아가 아니란 것 쯤은 다 알고있어요. 사실 둘 중에 하나를 선택하라고 했다면, 살려야 할 쪽은 이단이었죠. 지금도 선택할 수 있다면 그를 선택하겠어.”

브란트의 목소리가 잘게 떨렸다. 솟아오르는 무언가를 참으려고 겨누던 총을 더 세게 잡으면서, 그는 계속 말을 이었다.

“이제 당신은 선택지가 없어. 당신이 목표로 했던 요원은 죽어버렸고, 정체는 IMF에게 발각되었지. 이런 상태라면 우리쪽에서 당신을 죽이기 전에 SVR에서 사실을 파악하고 당신을 처리하려 할꺼야. 사실대로 말하고 그동안 넘겼던 정보를 전부 털어놓아.”

“…어차피 너네들도 원하는 걸 얻고 나면 그렇게 하지않겠어?”

“적어도 우린 대통령 욕을 기사로 쓴다고 해서 집에가는 길목에서 죽을정도로 얻어맞지는 않지. 평생을 다른 이름, 다른 신분으로 살아가겠지만 죽이지는 않아. 그건 보증하겠어.”

몇초간 브란트의 얼굴을 쳐다보던 줄리아는 조용히 철문을 향해 움직였다. 아무런 행동도 취하지 않았지만, 육중한 철문은 이내 열렸고 다시 귀에 거슬리는 소리를 내면서 닫혔다. 문이 닫히자마자 브란트는 주저앉고 말았다. 그리고 그는 반사적으로 이단을 향했다. 엎드려 쓰러진 이단의 어깨를 흔들며 브란트는 이단의 이름을 크게 불렀다.

“이단! 이단!”

“…그렇게 크게 부르지 않아도 살아있으니까 걱정말라고.”

“머리는 괜찮은거에요?”

“그걸 그대로 머리로 맞으면 내가 미쳤지, 손으로 잡았어. 폴로. 마지막에 암호 듣고 알아차렸기에 망정이지 안그랬으면 둘다 아무것도 얻지 못했을꺼라고. 총알잡기(Bullet Catch)는 일견 쉬워보여도 타이밍이 정말 중요하니까.”

“마르코-폴로, 당신이 총알잡기랑 같이 가르쳐 준거였잖아요. 난 진짜로 당신이 죽은 줄 알았다고요! 아무리 개량을 했다고 해도 결국 총에서 총알이 나오는 건 마찬가지니까.”

조용히 이단을 보던 브란트가 머뭇거리며 다시 말을 했다.

“결국, 이렇게 되었네요.”

이단은 아무말도 하지 않은 채 줄리아가 서 있던 자리를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 그녀가 이전까지 있던 모습을 덧그리는 듯 그의 눈동자가 흔들거렸다.

“바깥에 벤지랑 제인도 있는데 술이나 같이 먹자고 하더라고요, 가려-”

“알고있었어, 그녀가 그런사람이라는 거.”

몸을 일으키며 말을 하던 브란트의 움직임이 한순간 정지했다. 다시 움직여 몸을 곧게 펴고 브란트는 이단의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 이단은 여전히 주저앉아 그녀가 서 있던 자리를 보며 말했다.

“그녀가 위험한 걸 원하진 않았지만, 적어도 나와 떨어져있다면 그만두지 않을까 라고 생각했어. 그래서 루터에게 어렵사리 부탁을 했던거였고. 물론, 국장님은 내가 알고있다는 것 쯤은 눈치채셨겠지. 어쨌든, 내 생각은 틀렸고 난 이제 다시시작해야해. 줄리아가 이 세상에 없듯이, 이단 헌트도 이젠 없으니까.”

이단은 고개를 들어 브란트를 올려다보았다.

“고마워, 윌리엄. 너라면 믿을 수 있다고 생각했어. 이 모든것들을 말이지.”

미소짓는 이단을 일으키면서 브란트는, 그 아파보이는 미소를 이제 그의 얼굴에서 지울 수만 있다면 몇번이고 그의 약속을 지켜주겠다고 생각했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 이단과 루터, 줄리아가 통신하던 불규칙 전파는 최근 재미있게 보고있는 코버트 어페어(Covert Affairs)의 한 에피소드에서 따왔습니다. SVR은 실제 러시아 해외정보국의 줄임말입니다. 러시아어로 하면 СВР(쎄베에르)가 되고요. 러시아 연방보안국(FSB)은 자주 나오지만 SVR은 자주 안나오는데다가 글의 배경이 미국이니까 SVR을 넣어봤습니다. 마지막의 총알잡기는 영화 '프레스티지'에서 나온걸 따왔고요. 실제로 할 수 있는지는 저는 모르겠.  
> 여튼 진짜 그 에로에로한 파트까지 가기 너무 어려워요.  
> 나는 고자야 고자. 산새가 되어라 뿅.


End file.
